My life in Minecraft
by WinterPanda351
Summary: I wrote this in 5th grade, you can laugh at the horribleness!
1. Chapter 1

My Life in Mine craft

Chapter 1

I still remember my first day, wet and cold it was, I was drenched in ice-cold water up to the neck.

My weapons were made out wood so they did not last long. But at last I reached dry land and built a decent house out of wood and any other block that I could reach or find.

I began my search for valuables such as diamond, coal, Redstone, gold and any other things that I could find. The most valuable things that I found were a few bits of leather and some raw chicken. As I headed back to my house I heard a low groan. ''Oh no!'' I thought. ZOMBIE! Little alarms like that were going off in my head like crazy!

Luckily I saw the zombie before he could get me. When I finally reached my house, I found that I could make a crafting table with some of the materials I had collected, so I got all the materials I needed to make one and when I finished I could craft a more selected group of things.

In the morning I went out and killed some sheep so that I could make a bed to sleep in because, I had been sleeping on the hard, rough ground the past few days.

I found a good place to mine, but halfway through my exploring I encountered lava, so I left that till later.

I broke into a speedy sprint, but pulled back sharply. For then I saw an ocelot "climbing" a tall jungle tree. I figured since the ocelot was far away from me, I could run home without scaring it. It didn't work. I search the area hopelessly, wanting to find at least two spiders because at the rate a scared animal can run, he could be all the way to another island by now. I turned around hoping I might have more luck with a wolf. I found one in the middle of the desert, and hoped that I could tame it with one bone. I walked up to it and gave it a bone, and it loved me!

I went back toward the jungle, scanning my eyes over the horizon, looking for any trace of the ocelot, but there was none. My head drooped dejectedly, and I trudged back to my house. What was there gave me such a shock, that I nearly died!

It was the ocelot that I saw earlier! Suddenly I heard a spider's dying shriek behind me. I turn around and see my dog standing behind two solid pieces of string. I thank him and grab the string, running to my nearby crafting table. _Two sticks, two string_ , I mutter under my breath.

In a matter of two seconds, I had crafted a fishing rod, and ran to the nearest water-hole. _Must get fish…Must get fish,_ I mutter under my breath. I finally catch three, but when I turn, I can't find the ocelot. I sigh inwardly in disappointment. _Mew….Mew…Meow._ I jerk in excitement, and joy. I suddenly remember not to make a sound, but by then it is too late. It runs away from me in fright, and I follow it. After many fruitless tries I finally tame it.


	2. Chapter 2

My Life in Mine craft

Chapter 2

The next day I went into my mine hoping that today had great iron potential! After I spent the night in my mine I was really excited when I came out with 12 iron and 15 coal (you tend to find coal a lot around here.) Back at my house I gathered all the wood planks that I found scattered around in my chests, and then set to work building the next part of my house. I finished it with plenty of room to spare and it was getting dark so I went ahead and went to bed, with my cat and dog both sitting on my bed totally blocking my view from anything else.

In the morning I decided to take my cat and dog on a little walk in the forest because if my eyes were correct it looked like they were getting a bit fat around the mid-section of their bodies. Anyway let's get on with the more interesting stuff, first things first I had to find was my friend's house which was in between two villages (poor her) and I wanted to surprise her because today was her birthday, so I brought out my map to find where she was.

I started on the long journey to her house, because we live quite far away from each other. I brought we would try to get to my friend before she woke up (she always woke up early) and surprise her because today was actually her birthday! I would make her a cake inside of her house and then sneak up to her room and wish her a very happy birthday! Ok, first I had to find her kitchen because the last time I had been here was 13 years ago. Once I was in her house I told my cat and dog to stay put, and then I went on the quest to find her kitchen. I know that sounds really dumb ("the quest to find her kitchen"), so once I had found it I set to work baking a cake, and then I went to her room and instead of thanking me for wishing her a happy birthday she said "how did you get here?"

"Oh, gosh," I thought. Why would anyone say that to somebody when they had just been wished a happy birthday? But I guess I scared her, so I explained to her how I got there, starting at the part where I was attacked by the zombie and the skeleton. Oh, and remember I had left my cat and dog in her house, so I went to get them. Then my friend gestured for me to follow her, so I did. She went to her fireplace in her kitchen and pressed a hidden button (very mysterious) and went down a tunnel and almost got mauled by a creeper!

When she got down to the end of the tunnel she pressed another button and opened a chest and pulled out an ENDER DRAGON EGG! Oh... My... gosh! I exclaimed after I had calmed down from the shock, "how in the world did you manage to defeat the ender dragon and get its egg?" I asked. "Well" she said, "I first had to bring an enchanted bow with me because it turns out that even the highest enchanted sword doesn't do a lot of damage."

''Wow'' I thought, I had never met anyone who had ever killed the ender dragon before now. It was turning night so my friend tossed me a diamond sword and some iron armor and asked me

"do you want to go monster hunting?" You can probably guess what I said

"yes!"

After finding our way out of her house we checked the compass to see which direction her house was in and the arrow inside the compass pointed to the right which was west, so knowing which way her house was we set off to go monster hunting. The first monster I saw was an ugly looking creeper off in the distance so I pointed it out to my friend and while I baited it she came up from behind and had knock-back on her sword so the monster flew back and smacked me in the face!

"Thanks a lot", I said to her.

"Aren't I nice." she replied sarcastically. By the time that she and I had got back to her house we killed 9 spiders, 8 zombies, 3 creepers and 4 skeletons. After I showed her my cat and dog she suggested "how about you name them." Well, I hadn't thought of any names yet but since my dog was so heroic I decided to name him Hero and since my cat was a tuxedo I decided to name him Ninja. (So from now on when I say Hero or Ninja they are my pets) I told my friend that I was leaving tomorrow and I needed to get there early. She said that at dawn she would send me off back to my home.


	3. Chapter 3

My Life in Mine craft

Chapter 3

I had gotten home in the nick of time because right when I got into my house and I looked through the windows I saw a creeper "it can wait till morning" I thought. I put Hero and Ninja in the newly furnished part of my house and then I went into the main room and plopped down on my bed and promptly fell asleep.

In the morning I set out to kill that creeper that I was talking about earlier but it was gone. "Wait a minute" I thought, I rushed to the back of my house and saw that Ninja was gone! When I went around the corner of my house I heard some meowing and then when I looked around I saw that Ninja was sitting on a stump of a tree near the corner of my house I told her to come here and then I found my dog and I told them that I was going to trade with some villagers, so I fed them and told them that I would be gone for a good three days, and I wanted them to keep the house safe for me.

In the morning I set of to find the village that was closest to me, so that I could trade (yes I did go mining for emeralds really early this morning.) Once I found the village I traded 3 emeralds for a diamond sword (I know, great deal!). Then one villager asked for a bundle of carrots (a stack of carrots), so I told the villager that I needed to go to the bathroom so he kind of just stood there and then finally he turned toward a tiny house behind his house. Once I got to the so called "bathroom" I ran toward the stables and grabbed a stack of carrots and then ran back to the villager's house and came in as though I had come in from the back of the house.

I gave him the carrots and the he gave me 16 cake (guess he wanted to go on a diet.) I had to admit that I was pretty hungry so I placed one on his table and ate it in six bites. Next I went to the stable and traded the rest of my emeralds for a horse with a saddle and then road the way home. While I rode the way home I noticed that I was only gone for half a day, because I was expecting the village to be farther away than I thought.

When I had gotten home I showed Hero and Ninja (my cat and dog if you have forgotten) all my goods they didn't seem at all interested in it. When I went to feed them I discovered that I was out of pork chops and raw fish, but it was night and I didn't want to die with all my valuables "wait" I thought, I have chests.

Once I put all of my stuff up except for some food, a fishing rod, and a sword I sat down and nervously munched a carrot on my doorstep trying to decide what to do about Hero and Ninja's food supply. Then I heard whimpering and pitiful meowing coming from the inside of my house and then I decided that I was going to kill some pigs and catch some fish. It was already turning dawn so I went out into the wild to kill some pigs first, and then catch some fish. Suddenly I spotted a pig in the distance so once I had gotten near enough I struck with my sword and killed it in two swings, narrowly missing on the second one. After I collected the fallen pork chops I raced to the nearest lake or pond and madly fished until I got 3 fish, and then raced home put the pork chops in the furnace, then madly fed Ninja and then took out the pork chops and then fed Hero. "Ok" I told myself, rule #1 never leave the house for a long time with Hero and Ninja all alone. I was very tired so I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

In the morning I went to chop down some trees to build another part of my house which was the second floor that was dedicated to the spare bedroom. In it I put a bed, and a few chests, (in case anyone that stayed here needed to but their travel belongings away.) I also put a window in it so they could look out and see the sunset.


	4. Chapter 4

My Life in Mine craft

Chapter 4

When I went outside I found that it was night, so I wanted to go monster hunting. I took Hero and Ninja with me, in case a monster came up behind me. When I got to the place where I wanted to be I looked around me, and I saw a new kind of monster that I had never seen before. It was taller than me and it was jet-black, and had dark purple eyes and light purple pupils. I didn't know what it was it first so I tried to be friendly, so I went up to it and looked it straight in the eye. When I did, it started screaming its head off and shaking its head around!

At first I didn't know what to do, but before I could do anything it was gone in a puff of purple sparks. "Huh" I thought, just then while I was thinking that I was getting hurt! I turned around and there was the creepy monster! After many hits with a stone sword I finally managed to kill it.

When me, Hero, and Ninja got home I looked up in the book that I found in a village what kind of monster that was it turned out that was an ender man! "So that's what they were called" I wondered, after I looked that up in the book.

In the morning I was fully energized for today's work. I decided that would go mining, so I brought along my iron pickax and shovel, because gravel is a pain to destroy without a shovel. When I got into my cave I started to mine. After a few hours I became so bored that I started falling asleep right there. Just as I was about to die of boredom I found a dungeon, with 3 zombies worshiping a tiny zombie in a cage (at least I think that they were worshiping it.)

First thought that popped into my head was "attack!" I know what you are thinking, in the earlier times I used to be very scared of going monster hunting, because I didn't want to get killed, but now I was as brave as a dog taking on a creeper! I hoped that my courage would kick in when I go into Monster Valley (the place where most of the monsters are hidden.)

When I got there I noticed that most of the mobs that were normally there were gone! I didn't know what had happened so instead of going monster hunting I went back home disappointed that I didn't get to go monster hunting.

In the morning a slip of paper was at my doorstep. I went to pick it up and read it, and here's what it said MONSTER DISAPPEARANCE! Nobody knows where they all went! Several villagers missing, and new breed of sheep found with white eyes and pure white wool. Only one in the world living!

At that time I didn't know it, but that sheep was actually the dreaded villain HEROBRINE! I chopped down some sugarcane to make some paper so that I could send a letter to my friend, from Flap's Postal Service, which was located in a village not far from my house (luckily.) I traveled to that village, but found that it was on fire with zombie villagers clambering over toward me! I found the postal office, sent the letter and then jumped out of the window and ran all the way to my house, and shut the door!

The next morning I got a reply from my friend saying that she hopes that I will be safe. That night I decided to go on a camping trip! I brought all the things that I needed, and in the middle of the night, while I was in my tent I heard a rustling sound in the woods, I looked out of my tent and saw a pair of white glowing eyes staring back at me. I was frozen to the spot in fear and couldn't move. After I calmed down I turned and ran as fast as I could back to my house not bothering to destroy my tent and put out my fire. When I was inside my house I converted my old wooden door into an iron door, and put a pressure plate on the inside just for now (later I put a lever code outside the door so that I could open it on the outside too.) After that fiasco I just fell on my bed and fell asleep hoping that the freaky white eyes were gone.

In the morning I went out to check if they left a trail to where their house was. I found a pathway leading into the deep, dark, jungle! I packed a bed and all the materials that I would need for a long, long trip.

I made sure that I brought food for Ninja and Hero (yes I am not going to leave them again.) I also made sure that I brought enough materials to build a house, in case that there was a person that also had white eyes, and if there is I don't think that he( or she) will be very nice . I followed the trail until it suddenly came to a dead end. "Mm" I thought. I started looking around to find a clue, but there were none.

A thought popped into my head "ah ha!" I exclaimed. I started to dig around the place where the pathway ended. I came across a hole that went straight down "gulp." I jumped into the hole and fell straight down into a pit of water "at least that broke my fall" I thought.

The place was lined with cobble, and netherrack in some places. I heard a bark, and meow behind me, I turned around, and there was Ninja and Hero! I told them to stay, while I went ahead.

Up ahead I saw a door with a sign in front of it that said Death Face's Liar (scary name!) I opened the door and a man that was dressed in a black, and red suit stepped out holding a bow and arrow! I was scared out of my wits!

He went to the side and pressed a button, I heard a grinding noise below me and suddenly the floor opened under me and I was falling, falling down below the surface of the earth.


	5. Chapter 5

My Life in Mine craft

Chapter 5

I braced myself for a soft landing in water, smack! I had hit rock bottom literally! I looked around and found myself in an ugly looking jail with tons of other people in cells like mine.

I tried getting out but the floors were made out of bedrock and the walls were obsidian all except a dispenser and a window which were iron bars. They took away all the stuff that I had with me, so I couldn't mine my way out anyway, because the guard would have heard me mining.

I sat down on the small cot (which was a bed) and thought to myself "how am I ever going to get out of here!) I heard a low grinding noise that sounded like the opening of a Redstone powered door "gulp" I thought.

I heard the sound of feet coming toward my cell, and then my dispenser pooped out a chunk of bread and a raw chicken "this is my lunch!" I exclaimed to the guard. "Oh that is your dinner too" he replied. I just stood there with my mouth open staring at him with anger in my eyes. After he had gone to feed the next people I realized that I was famished, but I wanted to save it, but I was afraid that if I fell asleep I wouldn't wake up. I shuddered at the thought, so I went ahead and ate the bread even though it was stale and I also ate the raw chicken which was absolutely horrible! But finally I fell asleep on the cot.

I woke up to the sound of gruff voices talking "I wonder what they are talking about?" I whispered to myself. It was very faint but I could about understand what they were saying. "Do you think that boss should see that one at the far end of the hall?" One of them said. Then there was a long pause and the other one replied, "no and yes I can't decide" he replied. "Oh no!" I thought. I'm the one at the end of the hallway! "And who is the boss?" I wondered.

"Hey you!" a gruff voice called. I turned and I saw that there was a hole big enough for me to fit through! "Freedom!" I yelled. I was halfway to the exit when I heard a clonk and then my mind went blank.

When I woke up I found myself in a fire lit room that was richly furnished with a diamond block floor and gold walls! "Man!" I thought. This person must be very, very rich. "Hello there" a deep silky voice said. I turned around and there was two glowing white eyes staring right at me! As the thing moved into the light I saw that it was a human! "My name is Herobrine." He said. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked. "You are the prophesied one to defeat me and my master, which is very, very bad!" he replied. "Uh …ok." I said.

Then suddenly everything started to put itself together! I remembered when I was a baby, Herobrine came over and told my parents something and then the next night he came again but he was hiding some flint and steel behind his back and then in the middle of the night I heard burning! Then my parents came in and opened a trapdoor and put me inside of it and closed the trapdoor, and I never saw them again.

Over the years I learned to live on my own, but I was not the primitive type, I was the type that knew English very well, but lived in the wild, kind of like a hobo for example.

Suddenly a voice snapped me out of my flashback. "Hey! Why are you staring into space?!" Herobrine exclaimed. "Uh w-ell" I stuttered.

Herobrine just rolled his eyes and turned around and started talking about what he was going to do with me, and then I realized that he was going to ask me to join him! I decided that I would say no to him, because I was the only one that could stop him from destroying the world!

Herobrine turned around and said to me in a voice that sent a chill down my back "you know, that if you joined me and my cause I would give you great power and you and me could rule the world!" Ok here's the thing, normally when a bad guy promises you something he might keep it, but 99% of the time he doesn't keep it. So keep your eyes peeled! Now I thought about it and I said "NO I will never join your cause!

There was a really awkward pause for about 5 seconds and then he replied back "very well, if that is your attitude then TAKE HIM TO THE MELTING CHAMBER!" "He has a melting chamber!" I thought. The melting chamber was a small lava pit with two wooden blocks sticking of the edge (I know it was a terrible idea.) and lava spraying up nearly every 5 seconds! (Terrifying!)

They were going to push me off of the cliff and into the lava pit! (I was eavesdropping. But I had a plan: 1: I tell them that I am capable of jumping off the cliff. 2: While I am falling I fall onto an edge in the rock, and hope they don't see me. 3: When the henchmen are gone I climb up and out of the lava pit. 4: I break into the manor and show Herobrine whose boss. 5: Herobrine kills the henchmen. 6: Hope that everything goes right.


	6. Chapter 6

My Life in Mine craft

Chapter 6

6 HOURS LATER… Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Ok it didn't go as I had planned! Well, at least it went okay until step 4! Ok here's what happened, the thing that I did not know was that he had Redstone traps set everywhere! First I was shot by arrows, then I was mauled by angry wolfs, and then I was running though a room full of enderman! (It almost sounded like an amusement park!) I came out with one and a half hearts! "Man," I thought. I didn't think that I would make it through all of that. At last I reached the end of the tunnel but all that was there was a button put into a wall of obsidian and you can probably guess what I did, I committed a crime by (dramatic music) pressing a button!

Right now you are probably thinking that is the dumbest thing that I could have said, but this button was very special because it seemed to lead to a (secret) pathway that was very, very, very, VERY dark. (In other words pitch black) At the end of the tunnel there was a tiny light, like really tiny, and the source of the light was a trapdoor!

When I looked into the trapdoor I saw Herobrine with his henchmen bowing down to him with solemn looks on their faces. "Why have you not found the remains of the special one?" Herobrine asked in a cold voice. "W-ell" one of them stuttered, "I WANT A ANSWSER!" Herobrine roared. Both of the henchmen shrunk under his tone. Herobrine stared down on them as if a rotting animal was under his nose. Then he said

"now that you have failed me a second time I really don't have any more use for you guys anymore." FEED THEM TO THE ANGRY WOLFS!"

he roared. I watched horrified as the henchmen were fed to the mob of the angry wolfs! The henchmen's bodies turned red with blood as they were being mauled by angry wolfs. Soon all that remained of them was the stuff that they were carrying with them. The sight of it almost made me sick! But Herobrine only laughed cruelly when they were devoured (ok maybe step 5 was a bit gruesome, but still cool.) Then Herobrine stalked out of the room.

I slowly opened the grate and followed him out of the room by sneaking behind the pillars and statues that lined the hallway, but carefully avoiding the pressure plates and spikes that were hidden behind the pillars and statues (I nearly stepped on one!) I watched from behind my hiding spot as Herobrine approached an iron door that was guarded by zombies in gold armor and typed in the code which was button, lever, and lever. Then the iron door opened to a dimly lit room, but I could see nothing else (in case any of you were asking what else was in there.) I lured the zombies in golden amour away from the door and then as quick as a flash I was by the door, typing in the code! I peeked in and what I saw was incredible! Herobrine's bedroom was made out of diamond and emerald blocks and it was big enough to fit 10 of my houses in it! I heard meowing and barking behind me and I turned around and saw in the corner of the room two cages and in them were Hero and Ninja! I had to pinch myself to not scream out loud. I carefully snuck across the room to open one of the chests, but it made a creaking noise! I stayed still for about 5 seconds and then grabbed some fish and pork chops and quickly fed Hero and Ninja, then broke them out of the cages that they were in and ran out of the room suddenly realizing that Herobrine was following me! I ran back though the room that I had just came in and looked out of the window seeing the ground spin below me and broke the glass and jumped out of the window onto a tree and then onto the ground. I looked up and saw Herobrine looking down on me, with an evil grin plastered on his face.

I ran around to the other side of the manor and saw some stables! I ran over to them and picked out a chestnut colored horse that had a white mane. I got on the horse and rode away into the night hearing the sound of monsters a little ways behind me. I stopped at a village the next morning with Hero and Ninja right beside me as I rode into it and stole food and a bed and some amour, and spent the night in it.

The next morning I rode off with my compass in hand because I knew which direction my house was in (which is helpful.) But when I got there all I saw was monsters surrounding my house (which was on fire!) I charged into the mob of monsters with Hero and Ninja and started hitting monsters left and right. All I saw was monster, monster, and monster. I backed out of the battle and saw how many there were "wow" I thought, that is the biggest mob of monsters that had seen in my life! But then I realized that Ninja was beside me but Hero wasn't! "Oh no!" I thought. I rushed back into the mob of monsters and saw Hero's body turn red and fall over. "NOOOOOOOO!" I shouted, rage blurring my vision. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming from the forest! I braced myself for Herobrine or Death Face, but instead it was my friend! She told me that she saw the whole thing and was sorry that Hero died, but she said that when I came to visit her Hero breeded with one of her dogs! So Hero has a son! We fought and fought but the flow of monsters was almost too big to fight, but at last we defeated the mob of monsters and covered my house with water but still heard burning! I swam though the door and saw that my house was burning from the inside! We filled the whole house with water and then after we cleaned all that up, I started building my house back together and finished just before dawn.


	7. Chapter 7

My Life in Mine craft

Chapter 7

I left to go to my friend's house with Ninja to pick up the dog and thought about what I should name it Fluffy, Bob, or Hero .jr "mm, which name should I pick?" I wondered. When I got to my friend's house I asked her which name I should pick and she replied "well isn't it obviously Hero .Jr." "Yes I guess" I replied. "Where is he?" I asked. "Follow me" she answered. We went down into her newly made dog house and showed me where Hero .Jr was, and instead of having a red collar he had an orange collar. "I hope that Ninja likes him" I thought.

When it was time to leave I picked Ninja up from the front door and the first thing that she did was hiss at Hero .Jr and then meow at me as if to say "hey where's the other one?" I sadly trudged homewards with Hero .Jr and Ninja at my side. When I got home I made a grave for Hero, and dragged myself into my house and plopped down on my bed and fell asleep crying softly to myself.

In the morning I sat vigil for Hero and planted flowers beside his grave, as a memory of when he used to dip his head and sniff the flowers that I had planted in my garden. I took Hero .jr and Ninja out on a walk through the forest, but taking care to avoid the place where I fell down into the jail cell. While the topic of Herobrine was still in my mind, I thought about what he said about his master, all being big and bad and I wondered who he was. I had never thought about this after I had escaped from his manor and suddenly the question just popped into my head and now I felt like my brain was about to burst!

As I grew nearer to my house a sense of foreboding washed over me because I felt like someone was watching me. I looked around me just to check, but luckily no one was. I quickly ushered Hero .jr and Ninja into their part of my house, while I searched though my chests to see if I had any saddles and it turns out that I had one left. I saw a horse not that far away from my house earlier.

I left Hero .jr and Ninja inside my house, but right before I left I made sure that I fed them. I set out at noon and found the horse not far from where I took Hero .jar and Ninja for a walk. It was gray with a white mane, and it didn't seem to notice me as I snuck closer.

At last I was close enough to jump upon its back, and as soon as I was on its back, I was off. The horse reared up into the air and took off running in the opposite direction. "Ugh!" I yelled. I followed the horse to a small pond where grass was growing and it stopped and started to eat. Then I tried to jump on its back again, but failed. This continued 8 more times before I was able to tame the horse properly, and put a saddle on it.

As I was riding home I began to realize that the sun was already sinking behind the mountains, casting a warm glow everywhere you looked. While I was, riding I looked at the clock, that I had conveniently brought with me and I figured that I would have time for an evening stroll. I turned my horse in the direction of a dense dark oak forest, where I figured that no one would disturb me.

Once there, I got off my horse and attached a lead to him which he didn't seem very happy about. I spotted a nice patch grass of that was in the shade of a tree, and I put the other end of the lead on the tree. Once my horse was settled I began to walk around, because I had never seen this part before.

It started to become harder to see around me, so I put a few torches here and there. With the light that the torches were giving off, I could see that quite a few trees had vines all the way up them! (Very unlikely.) Given my new taste for adventure I started to climb up the tree. When I was at the top of the tree I saw that it was already night! When I was climbing the tree quite a few leaves were in my way, so I guess that destroying all of them took up a lot of time.

As I gazed out over the landscape I realized that all of the trees were packed so densely that when you look out over all of them it just looks like a big green mass. Then I realized that I should be getting home soon, because now it really was getting dark and my horse would be getting tired. I climbed down from the tree, but when I looked around I couldn't see the torches that I put out, nor my horse.


	8. Chapter 8

My Life in Mine craft

Chapter 8

I heard a rustling sound behind me and the twang of an arrow, almost in the same instant! I hit the ground with a thud and then it was on top of me! In three seconds this is what went through my mind. _What if it is Herobrine! Is it Death Face! What could it be! It could be a potato, a cow, even a rabbit! I hope it isn't a Wither! I don't know if that could it possible though. I wonder if it is a rabid villager!_

Suddenly a wild scream echoed through the forest blasting my eardrums to pieces and sending a chill down my back. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I saw the glint of an iron sword in the sunlight coming down toward me.

Thump….Everything was black.

I came to in a dingy storeroom with a delicious aroma coming from the furnace beside me. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and put up my guard, even though I knew I would lose easily. The footsteps got louder and closer, and I shut my eyes so I would not have to see the thing that was coming.

"Hey?" A voice said, forcing me to open my eyes a crack. What I thought was a monster was actually a person! It was hard to tell if the person was a boy or a girl, but as he stepped into the torchlight I saw that he was a she!

""Hey!" she said louder this time, obviously trying to get my attention for the second time. "Wh-a-t" I stammered, startled by this sudden outburst of noise. "What's your name?" she pressed, leaning closer to me. "Uh... Steve" I replied, nervous that this person might be on Herobrine's side.

"Oh." She said, sounding like she thought that Steve was a dumb name. "What's yours?" I asked trying to act like her name was going to be "dumb" also.

"Achica, and it's not dumb." She replied, as if she could read my mind. I felt a little guilty, thinking her name was dumb. "Hungry?" she asked, holding out a bowl of rabbit stew. "No." I say looking at the bowl as if it were a Wither, absolutely disgusted by the idea of eating a cute little rabbit.

"Do you happen to have any steak, or pork?" I ask meekly, looking up at her with pleading eyes. "Fine." She said, sounding annoyed that she had to do something special for me. She looked into the furnace and took out a steak.

I licked my chops and held out my hand for the steak. She handed it over and I scarfed it down as if I hadn't eaten in a day! (I actually hadn't eaten in a day!)

After I finished the steak, she told me to get so sleep and then we would get to know each other in the morning. When I woke up I found that Achica was nowhere in sight! I called her name over and over "Achica!" "Achica!" With each call I felt more and more scared. _What if Herobrine knows that she is keeping me here! She doesn't know that I am wanted, by the most feared villain in the lands! No one knows about him! Should I tell her? Would she throw me out? I don't know what to do!_

I finally made up my mind to tell her, if I could find her first. I checked everywhere in the room, finding no trace of her at all. I sighed and went outside for a breath of fresh air, thinking that it would help me clear my mind.

As I stepped outside, a rush of cold air hit me in the face, causing me to step backward a little, and bang my head up against the sign above me. I cursed at the sign under my breath and continued on. I finally found Achica at the edge of the forest, facing the sun. She looked so peaceful, just standing there like that. I started to back away slowly so not to interrupt her.

Then suddenly while I was backing away, I bumped up against something. I panicked, while thinking this: _What is it! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH!... (Continued)._ I swiveled to face whatever was hitting me, and saw a flash of white. I shut my eyes and started swinging my fists blindly, not knowing what I was hitting. "Stop hitting me, you idiot!" I opened my eyes and saw Achica towering over me, like an enderman who had lost a block.

"Sorr-y." I stammered, trying to find words. I stood up and shook myself off, because I was covered in leaves. Achica started toward the house. "Wait." I said, stretching my arm toward her. "Whhaat." She sighed, sounding exasperated. I walked over to her and started to tell my tale. "….and then I broke the glass and jumped out of the window." I ended, not telling her the rest. "OH." She said, letting out a long breath, finally realizing why I had a freak-out earlier.

After I had finished telling my story, she brought out her iron sword and started advancing toward me. She was getting closer and I shut my eyes afraid of what was going to happen.

"Come on friend!" she exclaimed, running backwards. Then I realized that she was play fighting, and I leapt after her running with the wind in my face. I drew back sharply, suddenly remembering about Ninja and Hero .jr. _I just violated No. 1 rule of the promise I had made earlier._ "I have to go!" I shout, turning toward the now rising sun. I sprint away blindly, not knowing where I was going. I heard the cries of Achica as she saw me running off into the trees.

 _I'll explain it all later,_ I promise silently.


End file.
